justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ThatPOWER
::The correct title of the article is #thatPOWER. The # cannot be used due to technical restrictions, thus the article name will appear as "thatPOWER". "#thatPOWER" by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 * Holographic figures at the start and the end * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * Black shoes * Grey skin P2 * Holographic figures at the start and the end * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * Red shoes that turn blue * Grey skin P3 * Holographic figures at the start and the end * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * Black shoes * Grey skin P4 * Holographic figures at the start and the end * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * Black shoes * Grey skin thatpower_coach_1_big.png|P1 thatpower_coach_2_big.png|P2 thatpower_coach_3_big.png|P3 thatpower_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme * Orange and black suit * Jeans * Orange shoes * Orange futuristic-like sunglasses * Brown, almost black, hair On-Stage Lead Dancer * Black visor-like mask * Yellow vest w/ zebra-striped shirt * Black drop-crotch pants * Blue shoes Back-up Dancers * Blue futuristic-like sunglasses * Tuxedo-like shirt w/ gold-like shirt * Black vest * Black shoes During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn into greyish holograms. Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 (Backup) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 (Lead) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 (Backup) Background Classic The background of the dance is a place, most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme Normal Extreme background; it mostly flashes golden. On-Stage The usual background from Just Dance 2014 On-Stage routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Make an X with their wrists. (This is done together at once) Gold Move 4: Throw the right arm upward and forward, while looking down at the ground. This is the final move for the routine. That Power GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 That Power GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 -TP GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game -TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Put both of your fists down. Thatpowerextremegoldmove.PNG|All Gold Moves -TP Extreme GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage The On-Stage routine has 4 Gold Moves '''for P2 and 3 Gold Moves for P1 and P3. '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: P2, flex your muscles; P1 and P3, cross your arms. Gold Move 4: Hit the air. (Only for the P2). Thatpoweronstagegoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Thatpoweronstagegoldmove2.PNG|Gold Move 4 (P2) -TP OS GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (U Can't Touch This) Baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 (Beauty and a Beat) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (U Can't Touch This) Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that is unlocked from the start. Dancers *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Idealistic'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM1 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM3 *''Beauty And A Beat GM4' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM5 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM6 *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Dare '' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty And A Beat ''GM7 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM8 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *#thatPOWER'' (Extreme)' Battle ''#thatPOWER ''has a battle against ''C'mon by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) ''' Extreme *#thatPOWER ' *Built For This'' (Robots) ' *Fine China'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Just Dance'' *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Scepter Captions The Extreme dancer for ''#thatPOWER appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Powered Circle Trivia * The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others, but leaked videos surfaced. * This is will.i.am's third song in the series after his involvement with The Black Eyed Peas on Pump It ''and ''Mas Que Nada, but this is his first solo appearance. It is followed by It's My Birthday. ** It is also Justin Bieber’s second song in the series, after Beauty And A Beat, but this is his first time appearing as a featured artist. * The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. * The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. * #thatPOWER’s On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. * In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode) and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). * In the On-Stage routine, the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. * In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. * One of the backup dancers in On-Stage routine closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and P1 of Get Lucky. Also, both of the backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. * In the On-Stage version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'''y" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'" ** This spelling of "chilli" is the same way Chilli of the group TLC spells her name. * In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * This Mashups for this song and for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most Gold Moves in a single Mashup, with eight gold moves each. * In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. ** The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. * The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. * To get the P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015, you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in Just Dance 2015. * In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified. * P4 has a new avatar on Just Dance 2016 which can be unlocked for 500 Mojo Coins. ** Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on Just Dance Unlimited, P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when it is viewed it in the avatar shop, P2's avatar is shown instead. Gallery thatpowerjustdance.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (Classic) Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) SJOP41 3e0086a3 14.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Mashup) ThatPOWERopener.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the Just Dance 2014 menu ThatPOWERmenu.png|Routine selection menu thatpower_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover ThatPOWERAvatar.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2014 132.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 167_AVATAR.png|P4’s avatar on Just Dance 2016 0472.png|Extreme avatar Thatpoweronstageavat.png|On-Stage P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2016 thatpowerwins.png|Battle Mode thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser -thatPower (Extreme).PNG that power stage.jpg that power pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms thatPOWER---William-Ft_168574.jpg bts#tp.jpg|Behind The Scenes (Extreme) Videos File:Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber File: that POWER - Justin Bieber Ft. will.i.am - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Extreme) - 2 Stars Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (On Stage) - 5 stars-0 File:Just Dance Now - thatPOWER - 5 * Stars File:Just Dance Unlimited - thatPOWER References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Julie Rivat Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche